callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Okinawa
The [[Wikipedia:Battle of Okinawa|'Battle of Okinawa']] was fought on the Ryukyu Islands of Okinawa and was the largest amphibious assault in the Pacific War of World War II. The 82-day-long battle lasted from early April until mid-June 1945. The battle saw some of the heaviest fighting in the Pacific theater, as well as the highest number of casualties. The Battle of Okinawa is featured in Call of Duty: World at War. In-Game Wana Ridge The player first starts out on Okinawa as Pvt. Miller of the 1st Marine Division in the mission "Blowtorch & Corkscrew". Miller's squad has been ordered by Major Gordon to assault Japanese positions on Wana Ridge. Miller, Roebuck and Polonsky start out outside a large compound of fortified caves, where Miller is tasked with destroying three enemy bunkers. After Miller destroys the last bunker, he follows Roebuck and Polonsky towards their last objective, a massive fortified hill brimming with cannons and machine guns. Polonsky spots two routes to flank around the hill to its rear where the entrance to the tunnels is. Miller, Roebuck and Polonsky fight their way through the hill, eventually reaching the top where several mortar crews are stationed. Miller kills the last remaining Japanese infantry and the mission concludes with a cutscene. Shuri Castle The next and final level of the American campaign is "Breaking Point", where Miller and his squad must take Shuri Castle . At the start of the mission, Miller has no ammunition for his rifle and must secure a supply drop in the court yard containing munitions. As Miller and his squad load up, sniper fire breaks out and Japanese infantry charge the Marines. After fending off the attack, mortar shells begin exploding around Miller, forcing him and his squad into a small bunker. Roebuck believes there to be Japanese spotters guiding the mortar fire in the tunnels below, and orders Miller to clear them out. Miller clears out the tunnel of spotters before climbing back out, in front of the entrance to Shuri Castle. Just as Miller climbs out of the tunnel, the Japanese launch a banzai attack against the Marines. The field in front of Miller comes alive with Japanese troops. Miller fights his way to the stairs leading up to the Shuri grounds. Miller, Roebuck and Polonsky fight their way to another one of the castle's courtyards, wich they clear before heading inside the castle itself. Miller, Roebuck and Polonsky emerge into the castle's central courtyard where four Japanese soldiers appear to be surrendering. Roebuck and Polonsky go to disarm the soldiers, but two of the soldiers attack Polonsky. Depending on who the player saves, Roebuck or Polonky is killed by a grenade. If Roebuck is saved, he becomes enraged with Polonsky's death and orders Miller to show no mercy and kill all enemy soldiers. If the player saves Polonsky, similar things will happen, Polonsky will go into a rage and tell Miller to show no mercy and starts cursing at the charging attackers. A few seconds after Polonsky/Roebuck's death, a multitude of smoke grenades will begin to pop, covering the courtyeard in smoke. Japanese soldiers begin to rush Miller and Polonsky/Roebuck. After fending off the first wave of attackers, Polonsky/Roebuck tell the player to call in an airstrike on the central building. The first two airstrikes miss the target, but the third one hits, killing off the remaining Japanese soldiers, ending the mission. Gallery Blowtorch_and_Corkscrew_Load_WaW.png|Assaulting Wana Ridge. Breaking_Point_WaW.png|A F4U Corsair bombs Japanese positions at Shuri Castle. Shuri.jpg|Marines in the central courtyard of Shuri Castle. Category:Conflicts Category:World War II Category:Pacific War